


A Spare

by TaraTyler



Series: Swan Queen [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Emma has been working on Regina's car and Regina doesn't know how to feel about how good she looks





	A Spare

Emma walked into the mayor’s manor in a thin white tank top and an old pair of worn out blue jeans covered in oil stains. She had smudges on her cheeks and all over her clothes. Her eyes glittered with satisfaction and the fun of working on a new project. Regina immediately put a bottle of water into Emma’s hand and a towel to clean herself up a bit.

“Don’t make a mess, Ms.Swan.” Regina advised. “Are you drinking enough? You must stay hydrated.”

“I can’t stop for a break, yet. I’m not done. I will ever understand why you continue to insist on driving an such an old beast. She almost requires too much work. You are lucky I enjoy these sorts of things.” Emma chuckled. “Does anyone have a spare blowtorch that you know of?”

Regina scoffed to herself and laughed. “Just don’t sit down anywhere or touch anything.” she ordered. “I will make a few calls on your behalf.”

Emma shrugged. “I’m not doing this for myself, you know. I could be working on my own car, the poor bug has seen better days.” Her expression was sheepish, almost as though she owed the car a debt. “Your sister’s girl did a real number on her during that joyride.”

“You look awfully good when you’re all gross… and you know how I feel about those arms of yours. Especially when you wear those see-through tank tops.” Regina looked her up and down admiringly. “Despite my dislike of dirt and mess, I might be willing to make an exception, just this once.”

Regina stepped up to her with a damp towel and began to wipe the dirt Emma’s face.

“Even when my hands look like this?” Emma asked, wiggling her fingers at the other woman. There was filth under her nails and across the backs of her hands.

“Well, I will love you always, Emma. That does not mean I am going to let you get that ick on my own clothes. I actually care for my wardrobe.” Regina said as she slid out of her blazer and began to unbutton her blouse, eyes holding steady with Emma’s own.

Emma drew her lower lip in between her own. Her eyelids were hooded and the irises went dark as Regina carefully watched Emma watching her. ”As much as I like where this is going, I really would like to get finished with your car so I can get started on my own. Maybe we could continue this conversation whenever I do get done.”

Regina rolled her eyes scornfully. She began to button her shirt, looking irritated despite herself. “Well, I guess I will get started on those calls then. So long as you hold up your end of the deal later.” Her eyebrows told Emma everything she needed to hear.

 

Emma’s smirk left Regina a little bit breathless. When Emma finally forced herself to head back into the garage, she collapsed back against the door and attempted to regain her focus.


End file.
